


拉莱耶无人言语

by Jayia



Category: Cthulhu - Fandom, 克苏鲁 - Fandom, 杀戮秀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayia/pseuds/Jayia
Summary: 真·神仙恋爱
Relationships: 夏天/白敬安（白林）





	拉莱耶无人言语

**Author's Note:**

> 热烈庆祝广播剧最终季开播。  
> 克苏鲁神话设定，有私设，只认原教旨主义和极少数终北系列的设定。  
> 白林旧神设定。夏天新神设定，神从不说话。未想起身份的白敬安盲眼者设定。  
> 外神无法以人类的情感论之，我们无法确认旧神和新神交接的短暂而错乱的过渡时期发生了什么，但神明的行为就在那里，万人皆要“明白”神谕的含义。

凡见了祂的面将要发疯、死去，祂的灾殃将一同降临。

——题记

“祂呼唤黑山羊幼仔的降生，阿！莎布•尼古拉丝，至高母神的福音将要传播。”

从黑暗之源到星海之渊，漫长的虚空中皆是赞美，对伟大的克苏鲁的赞美，对盲目痴愚之神的赞美，对不可名状的混沌存在的赞美。对他们的赞美将要永远飘荡，黑暗丰穰之女神的子嗣将要繁衍昌盛！

新格兰的恐怖事件已经持续月余，莎布•尼古拉丝的信徒在黑山羊幼仔的纠集下膨胀。苍白的天穹上不断抖落的灰尘覆盖了弯弯曲曲的山间小路，拜鬼仪式的火光昼夜不熄，狂信徒扭曲的肢体和被火焰点燃的、跳动的余烬一同起舞，野荆棘扎根在似人非人的血肉上疯长。道路的尽头是一根顶端发光的圆柱。那圆柱的几何形状过于规则，几乎显得不自然起来，而使人产生某种隐忧和不适。

黑山羊幼仔盘曲纠结的触手一点点攀上了山崖。人类形态的代理者化身是一个阴冷的少年。他跨过幽暗的沼泽和闪亮的蛇形河流，无视脚边信徒乞怜的哀吟和虔诚的亲吻。他的脚趾碾压在野草地的霉菌和苔藓上，发出令人毛骨悚然的挤压声。一个信徒在嘶哑的倒气声里癫狂起来，响应着蘑菇的尖叫和远山隆隆的回音。小明科夫倏地一挥手，漆黑的大氅无风而起，一切声音戛然而止。他的手中多了一个完整的人脑。

这并非他的权柄，他仅是神明意志的代行人。三声夜鹰循着新鲜的灵魂而来，又在一片狩猎成功的欢欣啼鸣声里一哄而散。

古老的祭坛仍旧弥漫着不祥的黑雾，至高存在已很久没有降下祂的投影。

新神从不言语。

小明科夫面色阴沉地目送恶魔似的窃笑在虚空中消散。他扬起手，两个信徒押着沉默的贡品登上了祭坛。他献上血肉，叩开虚空中通往神明的通道；献上祷词，祈求新神遵循古老的惯例降下回音；献上活祭，重新点燃圣殿的灯火。

盲眼的年轻人一言不发。他穿着黑色衬衫，神情冰冷而坚硬。侍从撕去他的衣衫，暴露出一个战士的身体。他肩宽臂长，腰身近乎纤细，却和脆弱、单薄绝不沾边，赤裸的肌肤在猎猎的火光下似乎也要燃烧。白敬安的身体绷得极紧，一种原始的冲动却从内部使他一点一点软化。他沉沉地喘息着。

怪异的祭坛上只有他的喘息。没有风声，侍从的心跳声和代理人古老的低语。

新神不曾言语。

但此番祂降下了静默。

先知说：“神明开口即为诏旨。”

先知曾经是凡人，或许还曾有过一个“田小罗”之类的平平无奇的名字。在对从黑暗之源到星海之渊的漫长凝望中，多数属于过去的记忆已抛却了她。她只记得自己曾痛失爱人，日复一日地向爱人尚未离去的过去低语，最终却获得了注视未来的能力。

她在空寂的庙宇中聆听着群山里传来的吱吱声、尖叫声、呻吟声和崩塌声。来自远古和宇宙的低语似乎就在耳边。她曾不止一次在尖啸般的风中听见神明的只言片语，但她心知那只是新神永无止境的愤怒和空虚在敏感者灵魂上投下的幻象。但这一次有什么不同。

先知恭顺地屈身。恐惧发端于不可知的远古，而她的灵魂已经被未来攫住。尽管如此，年轻的新神与日俱增的力量和愤怒仍使她心生不安，这是她侍奉至高存在的年月中未有过的不祥感。

村落中的狗群战栗又歇斯底里地咆哮起来。无名的黑雾遮盖了几何形状的山顶和拜鬼仪式的巨大篝火。后来有人曾说在这一天看见一根闪光的巨柱轰然倒塌。再也没有人见过每日在群山散步的薇妮娅。在山间放羊的盲童回家后水米不进，过了几天就发了疯。柯蒂斯家的牛群突然集体死亡，剖尸后发现集体心脏消失。不可名状的肉块之后几日不断从山中漂流下来。惶惶不可终日的人们只知道，有什么不祥确实地发生了。

“盲眼者手捧着祂的荣华，行路上掀起了弥天的浓雾，祂投射下第一幅影像。”

“拉莱耶的宅邸里，沉睡的古神候汝入梦。”

新神在宝座前，祂是人的形体，阴影里祂的触手无声伸展。

那是一个好看的长发青年，动作轻快地跳下金红色的、仿佛有无数级的长阶，来到他的祭品面前。他随意地抬抬手，沉寂多年的烛台倏忽亮起暖红的火光，蜡油缓缓淌下，火光里氤氲着一阵腻人的甜香，似腐败的果实汁液，又似巨兽带血腥味的吐息。他面无表情，眼里却燃烧着夏日火焰般的愤怒。火光陡然高涨。

“看见”对盲眼者而言并不是一种准确的形容。但白敬安确实感到自己正注视着某种庞然大物的意志，直接而真切。他感到体内那种原始的冲动如同一个巨大的空洞，在一片漆黑中渐渐将他的灵魂拉入其中。欲望一口一口噬咬着他的理智与自控，他的身体火烫，却面若冰霜。

癫狂的热流从四肢百骸席卷而来。白敬安在巨大的压迫下努力蜷了蜷手指，从干涩的喉舌间逸出一声低哑的呻吟。压力突然消失，他剧烈喘息起来。阴影里的触手回缩收敛，淡褪了使人发狂的繁复斑纹。年轻的神明注视着他，目光专注而缱绻，近似于人类眼中的温柔。

久违的理智回到他的身体，但身体里的那个空洞仍未消失，殷切地叫嚣着真实的填充。他无师自通地领悟了古老的仪式。盲眼者将要宣誓。他的神明却剥夺了他言语的能力。

祭品无法言语。从不开口的神明却轻快地踱着步打开了话匣。

“我没有见过父神，但我知道我降生于一个长夏。幼生的宇宙刚刚结束了一轮的喷发，一切都是热的、稠黏的、膨胀的，时间正渐渐变得稀疏，胡乱运动的星云在漫长的逃逸和捕获之后归于攒聚，屈服于引力和呆板的稳定燃烧。后来——或者是很久以后，当上古者在三维截面接受梦境的启示时，我看着你们的太阳和年轻的欢欣，英仙座的边沿闪耀着蓝色等离子体的幽灵。我决定我将要叫夏天。”

白敬安灼热混沌的头脑中掠过一瞬闪电般的悚然。新神所说的皆是神谕，凡所言语，俱为诏旨。莫大的恐惧让他清醒了片刻，又很快为新神的低语所攫住。他的身体仿佛随着新神描绘中的太古宇宙一并膨胀，有什么东西愈发接近喷涌而出的巅峰。他如同置身于地球初生期的原始汤中，溺水般不由自主地随着一阵阵浪潮沉沉浮浮。他回忆起并不存在于他记忆中的幼年时期，浸泡在温暖而舒适的羊水中，浑身舒展，全然放松地将身体完全打开，又因为外界的撞击不时蜷缩。他不知何时已躺在寝殿巨大而奢华的床上，枝形吊灯的水晶中反射出他迷乱的神情，盲眼者只能感受到眼中的水雾已经洇湿了蒙眼的黑纱，泪水断断续续地沁出。他手指攥住柔软的床单，像溺水之人对待救命稻草般紧紧抓住，指节痉挛得近乎发白。

他手脚冰凉，身上的热度却仿佛要将他的神志灼烧殆尽。他在漫长而稳定的节奏中仿佛堕入无尽的深渊，魂灵离体似的感到虚幻和荒诞。神轻柔而不容拒绝地掰开他紧握的十指，与自己交握。指间的力度让他以为自己将要被摧毁，但他完好无损地躺在这里，仍由诡异而扭曲的热度不断将自己点燃。白敬安透过相连的身体，仿佛看见神明眼中的创世和造物，看见熊熊燃烧的火焰。新神原始而暴戾的愤怒和侵占欲一并不加保留地传递到他身上，神明的神情接近凶狠，动作却强硬而克制。

他在昏昏沉沉中又忆起古老的仪式，和他还不曾发出的誓言，他窒息般地扬起脖颈，手臂抬起又无力地落下，双腿大张而紧绷，一瞬间如同要挣脱窒死在这热潮中的命运，但最终化作一个致死力度的怀抱。盲眼者张了张嘴，将要立下誓言，却悚然一窒。

身上火热的躯体不知何时消失了，取而代之的是某种冰冷滑腻的触感。他急促地喘息起来，紧张得几乎要痉挛，神明或许还保留了部分人的形体，一只温暖的手坚定地按在他的眼前，遮挡住致命而疯狂的斑纹。他知道接下来将要发生什么，他将成为……

绝望感如潮水般淹没了他，诡异的热度在深渊般的绝望前迅速褪去，黑纱下无神的双眼中一片空白，体内的空洞被某个更大的阴影渐渐遮盖。那绝望渐渐为愤怒取代。他感到新神离开了他的身体，熊熊的怒意几乎燃烧到顶峰。而另一股势均力敌、古老而同样愤怒的气息在圣殿中缓缓升起，那气息竟升起于他的身上。

祭品应答着神祇的召唤而来，新神冥冥之中循着低语唤醒了旧神。

先知说：“一位神祇无法向另一位宣称顺服。神祇之间的关系只有繁衍和取代。旧神和新神无法并存。”

古老的记忆和原始的愤怒一并在白敬安身上苏醒——现在也许应该称呼他为白林了。

“旧日支配者阿，循着祂的形将诞出祂的眷属，因着祂的罪恶滔天，万人将歌咏。”

现世在白敬安的精神图景里消失了，古老的尊严被挑衅的愤怒和悲哀支配了他，虚空中永远飘荡着的纷杂的赞美声和灭世的图景又使他迷乱。年轻人的躯体痉挛了一下，上位者的灵魂在极致的高热中醒来，圣殿在两位神祇的意志下战栗。

先知说：“凡坐拥圣殿的，无法再走下神位。”

在凡人所不可名状的虚空之中，两位外神化为原身，以不可见之形降临，他们的每一次厮杀都如同相拥，或者他们的每一次耳鬓厮磨都如同扑咬。

旧神和新神无尽的触手彼此缠绕，超乎想象的繁复又无限的斑纹相互渗透，以同样的节奏危险地流动。

两位外神的唇吻抵在彼此的脖颈。圣殿的烛火将抵死纠缠的身影拉长投射在深渊的崖壁上，古老而疯狂的斑纹在阴影里缓缓游走，又似旖旎。

他们看上去即将给对方致命的撕咬，又仿佛交颈为欢。

拉莱耶无人言语，只有沉重的喘息和交叠的躯体。

苏醒的旧神再无法说出祭品和他的神明的誓言。

“我将成为你的侍从。”

“你将成为我唯一的伴侣，忠实的眷属，圣殿的另一个永恒的主人。”

“永远不会背叛。”

“永远无法逃离。”

当繁星归位的时候，拉莱耶将会从海底升起，宅邸中沉睡着旧日支配者和他的眷属，深潜者将要欢欣，伟大的克苏鲁将要醒来。

拉莱耶无人言语。

而他再次回应他的呼唤。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
>  小明科夫黑山羊幼仔设定，三原柱神之一的子嗣和代理者，向信徒传播孕育万千子孙的森之黑山羊的福音。他主持了以白敬安为祭品的拜鬼仪式，收到礼物的是旧神缺席的漫长虚空后登基的新神。  
>  白敬安灵魂中埋葬的地狱是旧神白林和他沉没的圣殿，当繁星归位的时候旧日支配者将重新醒来。  
>  初见时是白敬安身上旧神的气息吸引了夏天，这种吸引实质更近似于新神对父神（继代意义而非生殖意义）召唤的回应和进攻欲的混淆，而夏天自然地把它混淆成了占有欲和性冲动。  
>  呼唤和响应的角色在双方间不断互换，他最终回应了他的呼唤。  
>  旧神和新神无法并存，新神也无法再走下神位。  
>  无法和对方一同存在，又无法离开对方而存在。  
>  新神选择让他的圣殿永远沉没。  
>  拉莱耶无人言语，而他们相拥长眠。  
>  沉睡的拉莱耶也许会再升起，也许不会。
> 
> 庚子年初春


End file.
